Blood or Souls
by Twilightvamp0
Summary: Bella and her three sisters went to Forks to live with their father Bily Black. Her sisters are imprinted on. Bellas banned from La Push. Bella finds her soul mate in the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella P.O.V**

_**April**_

We were all waiting for our mom and step dad Phil to get home. You may wonder who we are. Well I'm Isabella, then there's my sisters Eliza and Cassidy.

It's our parents anniversary today and we made them leave the house so we could do something special for them.

We made them dinner and it's their favorite, lasagna. We also got them salads and a bottle of wine. Just then we heard a car pull up.

"Their home." Cassidy squealed.

Instead of our parents coming in there was a knock on the door. I looked at my sisters then went to get the door. Standing there were two police officers.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Is this the Swan residence?" one asked.

"Yes." I said.

"We're here to inform you of the deaths of Renee and Phil Drawyer." the other said as my tears fell.

I heard a shuffle and turned to see my sisters.

"We need to take you down to the station and figure out where your going to stay." one said.

"Ok. Can you give us a minute?" I asked.

"Yes." they said and went back outside.

I walked up to my sisters.

"They're lying." Eliza was whispering over and over and over again.

"Eliza, they're not lying. We need to go with them." I said and wiped my tears off.

"Fine." Eliza said.

We all go up from where we were sitting on the floor and went outside. The police officer opened the back door and we all go in. We started driving.

I was in the middle and both Eliza and Cassidy we laying their head on my shoulder sobbing. We finally came to the police station and got out. We followed the officers in.

"We need to see a copy of their birth certificates." one officer said to the secretary and told her our names.

"Wait here." they said and took our birth certificates into an office.

We sat in the waiting room for about half an hour before a woman came in.

"Come with me." she said and we followed her to a small office.

"Do you know anything about your father?" she asked.

"Our mom never told us anything about him." I stated.

"Well his name is on the birth certificate, Billy Black. We have already talked to him and made arrangements for you to live with him and your half brother Jacob. We will give you a ride to your house so you can pack then your going to Forks, Washington. Billy is sending someone to pick you up at the airport. Now come on, we need to get you packed." she said.

We all sat there stunned at we had just heard. We got up and followed the woman to a car with another officer.

"This is officer Jenks." she said and we all nodded.

We go in the car and rode to our house. We got out and went inside. We started packing.

"I can't believe their gone." Cassidy said and broke down crying again along with Eliza.

I hugged them both and said comforting words. I was trying not to break down. We may be triplet and all the same age but they acted like I was older.

"We need get packed." I said and let them go.

We finished packing and went outside to get in the police cruiser. The ride to the airport was silent. Officer Jenks handed us our plane tickets when we got to the airport. We handed our tickets in and got on the plane.

On the plane I sat in the middle once again. My sisters had their heads on my shoulder and were asleep.

I felt tired but before I went to sleep I prayed that I would never lose my sisters for they were everything to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella P.O.V**

_**April**_

We finally made it to Forks airport. When we got off the plane I saw a man with a sign that said our names.

"Come on." I said and led them to the man.

"Are you Bella, Cassidy, and Eliza?" he asked as we nodded "My names Sam Uley. I'm great friends with your dad. Come on." he said and led us to a small car.

It looked like a girl car to me. We rode for a while before I saw a little red house. There were a lot of people there. We all got out.

"Lets get you introduced." Sam said as we walked up to the porch.

There was a man in a wheel chair with tears in his eyes. Next to him was a boy who looked just like my sisters and the man in the wheelchair. Now I see where my sisters get their looks from.

Eliza and Cassidy are really tan. They both have black hair down by their shoulders. They both have black eyes and their lips are thin and light pink. They are both very petite, small chest and hips. They are both 5,4 fee tall.

I took after our mom. I am really tan. I have long brown hair with red streaks running through it down to my thighs, its also really wavy. My eyes are bright green just like my moms. My lips are plump and dark pink. I'm 5'6 feet tall and have big chest and hips. I got that from my mom too.

We finished our walk to the porch.

"Guys this is Bella, Cassidy, and Eliza. Girls this is Billy, your dad, and Jacob, you brother. These are just some friends of mine Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah, Paul, and Embry." Sam said.

I heard gasps and looked where everyone was looking. Paul was looking at Eliza with nothing but love in his eyes. Embry was looking at Cassidy the same way.

"Well, why don't you unpack. When your done, I need to speak to you girls alone." Billy said to all of us.

Jacob led us to our room. We were all sleeping in one room. We started unpacking.

"Paul's hot." Eliza said out of no where.

"Embry looks so sweet." Cassidy said.

They both started giggling like school girls. When we were all done unpacking we went to the living room where Billy sat. We all sat down.

"It will be easier and safer if we tell you our secrets now." Billy said and started telling us about werewolves and vampires.

"We told you thins because there will be some vampires in the area. They are called the Volturi and their the kings of the vampire world. They know of our kind and want to know more about us. Eliza, Cassidy, Paul and Embry are waiting outside to talk to you." he said.

My sisters practically ran outside.

"Why do they need to talk to my sisters?" I asked.

"The legend I told you about imprinting. Paul and Embry imprinted on them." he stated.

"That's good." I said.

"Why?" he asked looking surprised.

"They'll always have a protector and someone who would never leave them." I said.

"You look just like Renee." Billy said.

"How did you meet my mom? Why didn't you stay together?" I asked.

"I met Renee in high school. Her parents moved down here from Florida and sent her to school on the reservation.

"I met her on her first day and immediately fell in love with her. She was so kind hearted and loving. She was beautiful too. I asked her to marry me after she got pregnant with you and your sisters.

"One month after I asked her I met Sarah. I may not be a wolf but I do have the wolfs blood running through my veins. If I was a wolf, Sarah would have been my imprint.

"I couldn't ignore Sarah no matter how hard I tried. A week after meeting Sarah I broke everything off with Renee. Don't get me wrong, I loved Renee but the pull to Sarah was too strong. Renee left two days later. She moved to Arizona.

"A year after Renee left Sarah got pregnant. We had Jacob. One day Sarah and me were driving home from a tribal meeting. The Clearwater's were watching Jacob.

"The road was slick and I wrecked. Sarah didn't make it and I got put in a wheel chair. After Sarah died I could barely take care of Jacob. I did try to get a hold of Renee.

"I wanted to meet my other children. She ignored my calls." he said wiping his tears off.

"So after your imprint died you wanted to replace her with my mom." I stated.

"I still loved Renee." he said.

"It didn't matter if you still loved her. You left her for someone else. She had to raise us on her own until she met Phil when we twelve." I said and got up.

I went for a walk the rest of that day. When I got back to Billy's my sisters were already halfway asleep. They felt me trying to get in the bed and pulled me in the middle. Once again they rested their heads on my shoulders.

Once again that night I prayed to every god that I would have my sisters with me until the day I died, for they had held me together through everything. Even if they didn't know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Marcus P.O.V**

Here we are headed to La Push. We found out about some shape shifters and of course Aro wanted to meet them.

Before we left Volturi our future seer, Angeline, gave me some interesting information. She saw Caius with his soul mate when he returned to Volturi. In the vision I was telling everyone how strong their soul mate bond was.

Caius is finally going to get a mate. Aro has Suplica. I did have Didymyn but she died. My dead heart still aches for her. After she died I didn't show any emotion until I saw her, Athendora.

Didymyn was not my soul mate but Athendora is. Caius has never been married nor had a mate. I can't wait to get to Forks. I have to say his soul mate is beautiful.

I can't wait to get to La Push!

**Bella P.O.V**

I've been in La Push a month now. I haven't seen my sisters much since they like to hang out with the pack. I don't hang out with the pack because I'm not excepted, I'm not a wolf nor am I imprint.

I have however became friends with the vampires. One in particular, Caius. We have became friends.

He's about 5'11 with a medium build. He has hair that is almost white with a little blond. Its down to his shoulders. He has red eyes that seem to see into my very soul.

His red eyes mean he's a human drinker but I don't mind. No one knows I'm friends with vampires, including the pack and my sisters.

We haven't talked about our past much, only what we have in common, which is a lot. I didn't realize it until now but…

**I. Love. Caius. Volturi. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella P.O.V**

_**June**_

My friendship with Caius has become stronger. I feel this undeniable pull to him. I have to be with him.

Today my sisters and I woke up and got dressed. My sisters, of course, went to Emily's house. When I went into the kitchen I saw Billy giving me looks.

My feelings for him have not changed. He left my mom when she was pregnant, then wanted her back when his "imprint" died. It pisses me off.

"Bella, you and I need to go over to the Clearwater's." he said.

"Why me?" I questioned.

"It's about you." he stated "Help me to the truck." he said.

I helped him in and drove us over to the Clearwater's house. We both got out and went inside. Inside were all the elders, Sue and old Quil.

"Have a seat Bella." old Quil said.

I sat down. They all, including Billy, looked at me with nothing but anger, hate, and disgust in their eyes.

"We are here today to talk about Bella's choices." old Quil said.

"What choices?" I asked.

"It had come to our attention that you have made friends with the enemy." Sue stated as my heart dropped.

"None of us like your choices but I feel a little differently." Billy said "I am ashamed that you are my daughter. Eliza and Cassidy are imprints and feel nothing but disgust for those leaches but you are friends with them." he spat "I don't want you to influence my daughters so we have came to discuss your living arrangements." he said.

"Before we decide what to do, we want to know your reasoning for becoming friends with bloodsuckers. They are the reason my children are wolves." Sue basically growled at me.

"Just like the wolves didn't want to be wolves, vampires didn't have a choice of being changed or not. They were human, they were attacked, and they were changed. How can you hate them so much for something they didn't even want?" I questioned.

"They are leaches, ticks. They cause or ancestors to phase. They caused our children to phase. Its all their fault." old Quil yelled.

"I don't want you influencing my daughters. I don't want you around my daughters. You are here by banned from La Push. If you come back, the punishment will be death at the hands of the wolves. You will leave today." Billy yelled.

"NO! You can't do this. I can't leave my sisters." I yelled standing up.

I saw Billy nod and suddenly I was grabbed from behind. I saw my carriers face. It was Paul and beside him was Embry.

"You will do as they say. You will leave today. We won't let you put our imprints in danger." Embry said.

"Do you think Eliza or Cassidy would agree to this?" I asked as they continued carrying me.

"We don't care. We're not letting a leach loving bitch near our imprints." Paul growled.

They didn't let me say goodbye to my sisters. They didn't even let me get any clothes. Paul and Embry just walked until the road was leaving La Push. They turned and phased, they just ran away.

I started walking. I made it about half a mile

when it started to rain. I was cold and felt sick. I was tired. I felt myself start to fall.

I felt something catch me. It felt right wherever I was. I felt whole, it helped numb the pain a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Eliza P.O.V**

Paul and Embry had for as tribal meeting so Cassidy and I hung out with the imprints. I have to say the wolves are awesome.

The first time they phased I almost fainted. They're the size of horses but they are beautiful. Paul has grey fur with strands of silver in it. Embry is mostly brown with some black.

Cassidy and I have been around them since the day we got here. We haven't spent that much time with our sister. They don't really like her around because she's not an imprint. I do miss spending time with my sister but Paul is my everything.

If there is one thing I can say about the pack, it is how much they hate vampires. I've never met a vampire but I don't like them much either. They are the reason our wolves are out every night risking their lives so no one gets sucked dry.

I heard the door to Emily's house open and my Paul walked through the door with Embry.

"Hey babe." he said and wrapped his arms around me.

Embry did the same to Cassidy.

"We need to talk about the tribal meeting." Embry said.

The whole pack and all the imprints sat at the table.

"The meeting was about Bella." Paul said.

"Why?" I asked.

Has something happened to her? Is she ok?

"As everyone knows the Volturi came here to check us out. Bella had became friends with them." Embry said.

All the wolves growled while the imprints gasped. How could she do that?

"The elders gave her a punishment. They banned her from La Push. She's not allowed to be here or have contact with anyone here." Paul said.

I gasped along with my sister and jumped up.

"Why would they do that?" I screeched.

"Babe, she's friends with leaches. She could've caused a lot of trouble." Paul said.

**Cassidy P.O.V**

"How? The vampires were going to leave soon. Everything would've went back to normal." I yelled.

How could the elders do this? How could Billy? I began to love him as a father as had Eliza. The only one who hated him, was Bella. We asked her why and she said she knew things that we didn't.

Sam stood up. So he was part of this too.

"I had talked to one of the leaches named Marcus. He has the power to see bonds. Caius and Bella are soul mates." he said.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked.

"She's a bloodsuckers soul mate honey." Embry said.

"So. She never judged any of you when I was imprinted on. She never got mad that you wouldn't speak to her because she wasn't an imprint. Why should you be able to judge her when she never judged you?" I asked.

"Let's go for a walk." Embry pulled me outside. 

I saw Paul doing the same to Eliza. When we were about a half a mile away from the house we all stopped.

"We couldn't let her near you. She's a ticks soul mate and we didn't want anyone like her near you." Paul growled.

"You took my sister." I yelled.

"We were protecting you." Embry yelled.

"She's never hurt us before. She would never hurt us." Eliza yelled.

"You choose. Her or us." Paul yelled.

I couldn't believe they were going to make us choose. She was our sister, our blood. But they, they were our life, our soul. Who do you choose in a situation like this?

Every memory says to choose blood but my heart tells me to choose soul. How do you choose something like this?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella P.O.V**

_**July**_

I've been in Volturi a month and have heard nothing from my sisters. I miss them so much.

I've become closer to Caius. We've already kissed once.

**Flashback**

_**I was sitting on my bed crying. I had been here for and hour and already feel as if something's missing.**_

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"_**Come in." I rasped out.**_

_**Caius walked in. he took one look at me then he was at my side. He lifted me into his lap as I cried. **_

"_**Bella." he cooed "Things will get better." he whispered.**_

_**I looked up at him. His red eyes that bothered my family so much looked perfect on him. He leaned down. As soon as his lips touched mine, I felt tingles up my spine. It was perfect.**_

**End Flashback**

Since then we have been inseparable except for today. Today all the kings have business to attend to so I'm watching Felix and Demitri play video games.

I have become friends with everyone in the castle. Felix and Demitri are already like big protective brothers. Heidi is great with clothes. Alec is a great friend and like a brother. Jane, well that surprised everyone.

She took to me like it was nothing. From what I heard she was a bitch but I changed that. I got her to act her own age, thirteen. Everyone was surprised at how Jane was with me but I quickly explained that she should be able to act her own age sometimes instead of the hundred year old vampire she is. Jane is like a sister to me.

"Bella, there is a letter for you in your room." Reneta said as she walked into the room.

Reneta was just like Heidi. She was great with clothes and loved giving me makeovers.

"Thanks." I said jumping up and running out of my room.

I heard Jane giggle.

"She must be in a hurry." I vaguely heard her say as I ran down the hall to my room.

Once in my room I saw a letter laying on the bed. I picked it up.

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Eliza and Cassidy**_

I opened the letter as I sat down on my bed.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**The pack told us what happened. We are very sorry and we miss you. We yelled at the pack but they gave us a choice. They said to pick them or you.**_

_**What I don't understand is how you could befriend those monsters. They are the reason our wolves are out risking their lives. I just don't get it.**_

_**When they told us to choose between you and them all I could think was how do you choose between your blood or soul. We thought about it and decided. **_

_**You are our sister and we love you. You were there for us when no one else was but you won't be there forever. Embry and Paul will never hurt us or leave us. They are our soul mates.**_

_**So our choice is soul over blood. We are very sorry but we can't leave them. They are part of our life now. You will always be our sister no matter what.**_

_**We love you always and forever.**_

_**Love always, **_

_**Eliza and Cassidy**_

I broke down crying. They chose them over me. I don't want to be selfish and I want them to be happy but I don't want to live without them. Caius found me crying and held me all night whispering comforting words.

Looks like my prayers weren't answered. Now I will have to live without my sisters. Could I do it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bella P.O.V**

_**July - August**_

Today Caius is going to change me into a vampire.

Everyone knows me as Caius's mate. Well, it's true. He comforted me and helped me and I fell in love with him as he did me.

I haven't heard anything from my sister since that letter. I don't guess they'll change their mind. I want them to be happy just like I am but it would have been nice to of had some contact with them. Even if it was just a phone call.

Volturi has changed a little. Now, instead of killing a lot of innocent people, they bring in murderers, rapist, and other bad people at feeding time. It was my idea and they tried it. They said they liked it better and felt less guilt.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in." I said and Caius walked in.

"It's time my love." he said.

I laid down on my bed. It was where I would be changed.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too my beauty." he said.

He took to calling me his beauty. His Bella. He kissed me then I felt his lips at my neck. He sunk his teeth in after kissing it. I felt nothing but coldness at first but then there was fire.

It felt like I was on fire. It felt like hot lava slowly making its way through my veins. Like fire inside my bones. Like I was going to die.

**Three Days Later**

I opened my eyes as my heart beat for the last time. Everything was so clear. Then my eyes landed in Caius.

He was more perfect then before.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella P.O.V

_November_

**Today we are having a ball. I will come out into the world, it is also an announcement of me becoming queen.**

**Everything has been great and I couldn't ask for more. Aro was amazed when everyone found out my powers.**

**I am empathetic, a mind reader, and a future seer. I can project them all to other people. I can also teleport and has a mental and physical shield.**

**I also have human traits. I am the same human temperature, I have the same eyes, and I can still have children. I am also a power absorber. I can absorb anyone's power.**

**Right now I was getting ready for the ball with the help of Heidi. I have on a golden dress with black lace. My dress is stops just below my knees. I ties behind my neck and is beautiful.**

**I have on black high heels that match the lace on my dress. My makeup is perfect. I have on some black eyeliner, pink lip gloss, and smoky eye shadow. **

**My hair is up in a bun with a few strands hanging down that are curled.**

"**You look beautiful." Heidi said.**

"**Thank you. You look beautiful too." I said.**

**We went to the door. There stood Caius. He was so perfect.**

"**My beauty." he said as he took my hand and kissed it.**

"**Caius." I greeted him.**

**We walked to the doors of the throne room. **

"**And now here is Isabella, mate to Caius and our new queen." Aro said as the doors opened.**

**We walked in and everyone watched. I noticed some, with yellow eyes, looked at me as if waiting for something. **

**That night I danced with everyone. Once the ball was over, Caius and I went back to our room, and had a long but slow night.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bella P.O.V**

_**December**_

I can't wait to tell everyone but first I will tell Caius.

I walked to our room where he was waiting for me. I opened the door and walked in.

"Caius." I said.

"What's wrong my beauty?" he asked as he took

me in his arms.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

Next thing I know Caius is swinging me in a circle and peppering my face with kisses.

"I'm so happy. Let's go tell everyone." he said and practically dragged me down the hallway to the throne room.

"Everyone, Bella's pregnant." Caius said.

I was immediately being hugged. All the girls were squealing. The guys were congratulating us and patting Caius on the back.

I knew that everything will be ok, for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Bella P.O.V**

_**March**_

I am four months pregnant and feel as big as a balloon. Today we are having my baby shower.

I walked into the spare room we were having it in. only the girls in Volturi were coming. Gianna is coming too.

The room looked beautiful. In the middle of the room is a throne with a sign above it that said baby queen.

The room had streamers hanging from the roof and a lot of balloons. Just then all the girls came in. we decided to open present first.

I got onsie's, blankets, and ect. It was a great day all around.

Suddenly Demitri come into the room. He got down on one knee in front of Heidi and pulled out a box.

"Heidi, I love you with everything I have, will you marry me?" he asked.

With venom tears in her eyes, Heidi answered.

"Yes." she squealed and jumped at him and kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Bella P.O.V**

_**May**_

The Cullen's came here today instead of next week when the wedding is. Their staying the whole week and keep giving me these looks.

Today we're taking Heidi wedding shopping. Alice Cullen insisted on coming.

When we got to the store we all split up to look for our dresses. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Alice.

"Yes." I said.

"Bella, can I speak to you?" she asked sweetly.

Way too sweetly for my liking.

"Sure." I agreed.

We walked to the other side of the store before we stopped and she began to speak.

"Bella, as you may have noticed, my brother Edward has no mate. I noticed you are pregnant, do you think human blood is good for the baby?" she asked.

"Human blood is my diet and I will not change it." I stated.

"I'll come out and say it. I want you to come live with me and my family. Edward has took to you and you would make great mat-" I didn't let her finish her sentence.

"I will not leave my family and coven. I have my mate and it will do you good to learn your place. You do not have any right to ask me questions. You don't even have any right to make suggestions to me." I said and walked away leaving her stunned.

When we got back to the castle from shopping I was exaughsted. I went to my room only to find Rosalie and Esme Cullen. In. Caius. And. My. Room.

"May I help you?" I asked politely trying to be a good queen.

"We were just wondering how you got pregnant?" Esme asked.

"It is a human trait brought over." I said.

"You should give some of your children up for adoption. Other vampires can't have kids." Rosalie said.

"I will not give my kids up for adoption. I need to rest so you need to leave." I growled.

"How can you let those children be born and raised here by monsters?" Esme growled.

My hand came up and slammed down on her face. I turned and made my way to Aro's office. I entered.

"Ah, Bella." he greeted.

"Aro." I said barely containing my anger.

He raised an eyebrow so I gave him my hand and took my shield down. I could fell him poking and pulling through my memories.

When he pulled back his face was enraged.

"Where's Caius?" I asked.

I needed my mate.

"He's in the gardens. I need to speak to the Cullen's." Aro said.

I made my way to the garden to find my love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Aro's P.O.V**

When Bella showed me what the Cullen's did I was enraged.

I made my way to their room. Their behavor will not be tolerated, I thought as I knocked on their door. Carlisle answered.

"I need to speak to your family." I said.

Carlisle let me in without a word. All the

Cullen's were there.

"You behavoir will not be tolerated." I said to Rosalie, Alice, and Esme.

"What is this about?" Carlisle asked.

"These three have disrespected the new queen." I said.

"She slapped me." Esme cried throwing herself at Carlisle.

"She slapped you after you said she should give her baby to you and not let it be raised by monsters."

I stated "Leave Isabella alone. Your not allowed on her side of the castle." I said and left.

**Bella P.O.V**

After a long nigh with my mate I went to the library to relax.

I read for a few hours. When I got ready to leave I was slammed into a wall and found Edward kissing me.

I threw him off and kicked him between his legs. I ran to my room and sobbed.

My life was supposed to be easier but now it just worse. People want to breed me, mate with me, have me join their coven.

No one has wanted to kill me yet. That's a good thing. Caius found me on the bed sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"What's wrong Isabella." he asked.

I couldn't speak so I just showed him. He was so mad he was shaking.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Shh. It's not your fault." he said and kissed me.

"I need to speak to my brothers." he said "I'll see you tonight." he purred.

**Caius P.O.V**

I ran to the throne room, I was so pissed. That boy kissed my mate. He touched my mate. I opened the Cullen's door.

I had the boy pinned to the wall before they even knew I was there. I faintly heard Aro and Marcus come in.

Aro touched my arm and growled himself.

"It seems you son kissed Bella without her permission. He also mist hurt the babies. Bella will be guarded form now on by Jane and Felix." Aro said.

I squeezed the boys neck harder.

LEAVE. MY. MATE. ALONE. BOY." I growled and let him go.

I ran to find my mate. I needed my mate. To see her. Touch her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Bella P.O.V**

I am now six months pregnant and its Heidi's wedding day. She made me her made of honor. Jane and Reneta are her bride's maids.

My made of honor dress is beautiful. It is a light baby blue silk. Jane and Reneta's dresses are the same colors but stop at their knees. Jane's has on strap on her right side. Reneta's has spaghetti straps.

My dress is floor length and strapless. My belly really shows. My hair is curled and the front is pinned back with black pins. I have on black high heels that match my hairclips.

Heidi's dress was beautiful. It was also strapless and floor length. Diamonds and pearls are embedded in the cloth. The train is very long as is her veil.

We all walked out and watched as Heidi and Demitri said they do. They looked so beautiful together.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_Bella P.O.V_

_August_

**Today as I stood in the throne room waiting for Heidi and Demitri to come back form their honeymoon I felt a pain. I screamed at the pain, it felt like I was being ripped in half.**

**I felt myself being carried to a room. I finally got my eyes open and saw Caius.**

"**Bells, I need you to push it's time." he said.**

**Aro was going to deliver the babies. We had all decided on that. I pushed and pushed until nothing came.**

**That day me three sons were born.**

**Joshua Lee**

**Benjamin Jay**

**Jebadiah Gene **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

_**November**_

I was getting dressed when I was pulled into a vision.

_**Vision**_

_**A girl came into Volturi. She had long hair down to her hips. It was fire red and straight. She stepped up to Aro.**_

"_**I am Lydian." she said.**_

_**End Flashback**_

She's the mate of my son, Joshua. I went to Aro immediately and showed him the vision. Later that day Lydian joined the Volturi.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Bella P.O.V**

_**December**_

I've found out I'm pregnant again. I already told everyone.

Right now I am lying in my mate's arms resting. It seems the babies drain energy from me.

Suddenly Alec ran in the door.

"Come to the throne room." he said.

We went to the throne to see Alec down on one knee in front of Reneta.

Reneta, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes." she whispered nodding her head.

He picked her up and kissed her. All the girls went and started wedding planning.

We decided her colors would be red and white. She chose Heidi as her maid of honor. I was a bride's

maid along with Jane.

Heidi's dress is floor length and strapless. My dress stops at my knees and ties behind my neck. Jane's dress stops at her knees and had spaghetti straps.

Reneta's dress is floor length. It has one strap on her right shoulder. It's beautiful.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Bella P.O.V**

_**March**_

Alec and Reneta's wedding was perfect. Everything was red and white. All the covens came. The Cullen's stayed away for once.

_**September**_

I screamed as I felt another pain.

"Push sweetie." Caius said.

I pushed again.

Today I had twins. Two little girls. Annabelle May and Abigail Hope.

After the birth Aro wanted to have another ball. It's a celebration for the children.

**Skip to the Ball**

I watched as the Cullen's were ripped apart one by one.

**Flashback**

_**Gianna came running into the ball room.**_

"_**The babies are gone." she yelled.**_

_**We all ran to the baby's room. The Cullen's scent lingered.**_

"_**Find the Cullen's." I yelled before we heard screaming.**_

_**We ran to see the babies with Alec and Lydia while Jane used her power on the Cullen's.**_

**End of Flashback**

I watched in satisfaction as the Cullen's heads were ripped from their shoulders. We would be ok now.

**? P.O.V**

The Volturi has changed in many ways since Bella came. When her children are older they will see just how amazing their mom is.


End file.
